


libra

by cwtchbuddy



Series: efflorescence of the red rose [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Florist Yixing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tattoo Artist Yifan, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Sunlight floods into their broken blinds and creates a faint halo along the outline of the man beside him, making Yixing bathe in an ethereal glow as he emits light snores in his sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a special day for me, here's a little something :)

Sunlight floods into their broken blinds and creates a faint halo along the outline of the man beside him, making Yixing bathe in an ethereal glow as he emits light snores in his sleep. Yifan can easily reach out, grab the younger, pull him close and fall asleep again. Instead, he keeps his hands balled by his side as his eyes roam around the expanse of his boyfriend's exposed back, taking the opportunity to admire his boyfriend's sleeping figure.

Porcelain skin is smooth against the smaller male's body, unblemished as all traces of their lovemaking from the night before were left on Yixing's chest which Yifan cannot view at the moment but he can remember very clearly where the love bites are. Being reminded of this stirs something inside him and even though he knows the shorter one will not oppose to a morning session, he thinks they both deserve a break and cuddling would be nice for now.

Diverting his thoughts from last night's exercise, Yifan lets his eyes land on a cluster of what looks like moles on the skin over Yixing's left scapula. In fact it is a tattoo of small stars forming the constellation Libra; the florist's zodiac sign. To the naked eye it isn't obvious and might easily be mistaken for beauty marks but not to Yifan, who inked those that resemble his boyfriend's name.

Yifan remembers the night Yixing came into the tattoo parlor after closing the flower shop, slinking in with dinner while the elder finishes the tattoo for his current customer. The florist engaged the customer in a conversation about the tattoo he's getting after introducing himself and offering some of the cookies he had baked. The taller male listened carefully and interjected every now and then, his full focus needed on the tattoo he was currently making. Thankfully it didn't take long until he was done, Yixing moving around after his announcement to see the finished product on the man's back.

When the man had already taken his leave, Yifan remembers Yixing say with a smile splitting his face: "I think it would be nice to get a tattoo."

After that they did research on what tattoos Yixing might want and where to put them on his body, Yifan showing him previous sketches he made that he has yet to ink on somebody else. The younger always visited after closing the flower shop to watch Yifan do his work and talk to the customers about how it feels to get tattooed on.

After what might be two weeks later, Yixing had a bright expression on his face when he came to the tattoo parlor, halting before Yifan and pushing his phone in front of the elder's face.

"I want this!" Yixing exclaimed, a wide smile stretching his lips. The sample wasn't too big, it was simple yet beautiful just like the florist himself, so the tattoo artist instantly agreed.

Yifan wanted to schedule him for an appointment later after making certain that that was what the younger really wanted. However, Yixing was too eager that he forced his boyfriend to tattoo the constellation on his shoulder right away, even after everyone had left them behind.

The tears were still fresh on Yixing's cheeks when he went in front of the mirror to check the small black stars, the reddening of the surrounding skin like a faint glow. Yifan then closed the lights and pointed the UV light where the tattoo was to make the invisible lines that connect the stars appear. There was a small gasp when the florist saw it and his eyes traveled up to meet Yifan's, a silent thanks on his lips when he tiptoed to kiss the corner of the elder's mouth.

With the small flashback, Yifan is unable to stop himself from leaning forward, placing a hand on Yixing's waist before kissing each of the star. He doesn't feel his boyfriend stir but then the taller one hears the groggy voice that he's familiar with, saying a single word.

"Tickles."

In response, Yifan trails kisses up Yixing's shoulder and neck, nipping the skin below the shorter man's jaw until he's able to reach his boyfriend's lips to press his own against it, light and full of affection.

"Morning, star," Yifan breathes onto the other's lips, feeling the younger smile with his eyes still closed.

"Morning, baby," Yixing responds before turning his body to lie flat on the mattress, placing his arms around Yifan's neck to pull him down for more morning kisses.

Yixing originally wanted to make the stars on his shoulder bigger but Yifan argued they don't need to be, telling the younger that the florist himself is a big enough star for everyone to see. And he proves to be one when the elder sees him glow, smile blinding as he looks up to Yifan, lips swollen and shining with saliva and eyes bright with affection.


End file.
